Un día como cualquier otro
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Justamente eso, un día como cualquier otro. - ShizNat-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mai Hime no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados para Sonrise.

Una nueva historia, de un día cualquiera de nuestra pareja favorita. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Un día como cualquier otro…<strong>

Ella está… Diferente.

No sé qué tiene, si está enojada o algo le molesta, no sé, sólo está diferente. Intento sacarle tema de conversación y no parece muy interesada en continuarla, pero tampoco me ve mal, sólo… Habla menos, menos de lo normal.

Supongo que me gusta más cuando estamos en plan de 'besos debajo de las cobijas' y por eso me quejo, pero sólo sé que quiero cambiar un poco la situación.

Me molesta también que esté con la laptop, al parecer muy entretenida mientras me ignora. Sus respuestas sólo aparecen en el momento necesario, y no se extienden más allá de una afirmación o negación.

Ahora me mira de forma seca y empiezo a pensar qué será lo que ve en la computadora.

Bien, entro en mi fase egocéntrica y pienso qué puede ser más importante que yo para ella. Aún no sé qué hacer para llamar su atención.

Tal vez debería sentarme en sus piernas, quitarme la camiseta y robarle un beso, y luego irme, creo que vendría detrás de mí; bueno, si ella me hiciera eso, definitivamente iría detrás de ella cual cachorrito.

No, eso sería demasiado directo y luego diría que soy casi ninfómana y que ella es la juiciosa, ¡Ja, qué mentira tan grande! Ni ella se lo cree.

Muy bien, dejemos ése como plan 'B', para cuando ya ande desesperada. Ahora pensaré en otra cosa… Creo que diré que me voy, eso puede funcionar; me levanto, me empiezo a vestir, e intento salir. ¡No, no, no! Con lo entretenida que está creo que no le importaría si salgo desnuda a media noche. No, pensaré en algo más.

¡Ya sé! ¡Celos! Eso debería funcionar. Si alguien me llama, me río, y digo "¡Oh, es que eres tan genial!". No, tal vez ahí sí se enoje y definitivamente no me hable, o tal vez no le importe y quede como una tonta.

Las cosas son algo difíciles con la princesa de hielo, incluso para mí.

Odio la computadora, odio la televisión, odio cualquier cosa que pueda robarme su atención. Vale, soy algo posesiva.

Mientras ella sigue en eso, veo al gato, juego con el celular, pienso en qué comí la última semana, y aún no se me ocurre nada para llamar su atención. Odio eso, odio que no me vea. ¿Qué es tan importante?

Han pasado 50 minutos y sigue en su plan de chica interesante. Quiero tanto un beso. Quiero que venga conmigo a la cama y me abrace.

Me ve desde la pantalla de la laptop y tiene una sonrisa de medio lado. Creo que me perdí de algo.

Finalmente, me doy cuenta que me hago muchos líos en la cabeza, la mejor solución es la más simple.

- Ven, abrázame. – Mi tono de cría y la cara de cachorrito abandonado siempre funcionan.

- Voy… – Finalmente suelta su odiosa laptop y se recuesta junto a mí, al lado derecho, junta su frente con la mía, y me abraza por la cintura, yo también la abrazo para acercarnos más.

- Dame beso. – Estando tan cerca, como resistirme a hacer ese pedido.

Sus labios se acercan lentamente a pesar de lo corto del recorrido, veo como va cerrando sus ojos, yo también hago lo mismo. Mi corazón empieza a ir más rápido, finalmente esa sensación de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo al contacto con sus labios; son muy suaves, al igual que el beso. Vamos lento, creo que estaremos un rato así, realmente es tan placentero… La cercanía, la calidez, nuestras respiraciones pausadas, sus manos en mi cintura, mis dedos enredándose en su cabello, todo, todo es perfecto.

Nos separamos poco a poco y me gusta cuando me ve de esa manera, me ve bonito, siento el amor en sus ojos.

- Mis labios están sensibles. – Me dice aún con la respiración pausada y un poco despeinada, todo por mi causa, y se ve tan linda. Me acerco y le doy un besito corto. – Voy a seguir con lo que estaba. – No, ni creas, mi amor.

La empujo suave desde un hombro hasta que queda sobre la cama, me siento a horcajadas sobre ella, tomo sus manos y las sostengo a cada lado mientras me ve algo sorprendida, me acerco lentamente y empiezo un beso, pero esta vez no es suave, va rápido, y mi lengua invade su boca sin dudar, deseo sentirla más profundamente. Gime un poco dentro del beso y no puedo evitar el mordisquear ligeramente su labio inferior. Está agitada y sonrojada, se ve terriblemente sexy.

Nos separamos un poco para respirar, no mucho, sólo lo necesario.

- Hey, te dije que mis labios están sensibles. – Pero sus palabras, y especialmente su tono, parecen cualquier cosa menos un reclamo.

- A ti te gusta que te muerda. – Le digo muy segura, porque la conozco un poco.

- Sí. – A pesar de que le sostengo los brazos, y tengo mi rostro muy cerca al suyo desvía la mirada y no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- No te preocupes, lo remediaré. – Me mira un poco confundida porque no sabe a qué me refiero.

Me acerco de nuevo, pero esta vez me dedico a humectar suavemente sus labios con mi lengua. Cierra los ojos y realmente se ve que lo disfruta, me encanta cuando puedo tenerla así. Tomo su labio inferior entre los míos y succiono un poco, sus pequeños gemidos son un excelente indicador, además de tener fuertes efectos sobre mí.

Tengo que detenerme un poco, o terminaremos desnudas en la cama, y éste no es el momento más adecuado, debemos salir pronto.

Empiezo a suavizar los besos, le doy besos cortos en los labios, en las mejillas y por toda su carita. Me desvío un poco hacia la derecha, y terminó besando el lóbulo de su oreja, suspira, y no puedo evitar jugar un poco con mi lengua, mordisquear. No, hay que calmar las cosas.

Vuelvo a los besitos por su carita, en la nariz, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios. Ahora es ella quien profundiza y alarga el beso, no puedo evitarlo, simplemente no puedo evitar sucumbir a sus encantos, sus manos se sueltan de las mías y acarician mi cintura y espalda baja.

Debemos parar.

Cuando detenemos el beso para respirar un poco empiezo con mi ciclo de besitos por sus mejillas y frente, de nuevo me desvío, ¡es que la piel de su cuello es tan apetecible!

Mis labios rozan su piel despacio, doy besos suaves, casi saboreando su piel, suspira un poco, voy así hasta la base de su cuello, doy pequeñas lamidas, ladea su cabeza hacia el lado contrario y me da todo el acceso, de nuevo quiero morder un poco, su piel firme me llama. Muerdo y succiono, quiero dejar una pequeña marca. Cuando finalmente está hecha, de nuevo mi lengua entra en acción, veo cuanto le gusta que haga presión con mi lengua justo en la marca.

Su camisa, con el botón superior abierto, me deja ver ligeramente sus pechos, que definitivamente me invitan a bajar, a abrir esa camisa, a sentir su piel con mis manos.

No, debo parar.

Pero mis manos no obedecen, y empiezan a desabotonar la camisa rápidamente. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima a sus pechos, me quedo viéndolos, embelesada, y finalmente me detengo. Me recuesto sobre ella y le doy un beso suave. Cierro un poco su camisa y me recuesto a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? – Me pregunta cuando su respiración agitada se calma.

- Porque debemos salir, en media hora es la cita con nuestras amigas – Voltea a verme, y si las miradas mataran, ya no estaría aquí.

- No podemos ir. – Me dice muy seria, y no sé a qué se refiere.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Realmente me siento confundida.

- Estamos enfermas. – Me suelta de repente, y creo que mi princesa de hielo perdió la cabeza.

- No, mi amor... ¿En qué momento? – Creo que no sé a que se refiere ¿De qué me perdí?

- Te digo que estamos enfermas. – Me dice fuerte mientras se acerca y se pone sobre mí. No sé si sonrojarme, sorprenderme, reírme o hacer todo junto.

- Vale… - No termino de hablar cuando sus labios se posan sobre los míos en un beso tan intenso como el anterior y comprendo de qué estamos enfermas y cual es el tratamiento a seguir.

* * *

><p>Espero muchos, muchos comentarios.<p>

Capítulo siguiente para mañana!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

- Hey… Abrazo. – Me dice suavecito mientras estamos aún desnudas sobre la cama.

Sin que tenga que decir una palabra más, corro a sus brazos porque no hay nada que disfrute más que estar siempre cerca de ella, de su cuerpo, recibiendo su calor. Y en esa cercanía me quedo embelesada con su cara, no lo puedo evitar, ella es tan bonita… La mujer más bonita del mundo, aunque diga que soy poco objetiva.

Poco a poco, me acerco lentamente para poder besarla, suave, lento y profundo, ideal para esta ocasión, cuando estamos abrazadas después de hacer el amor.

- Realmente te quiero tanto – Le digo suavecito cuando nuestros labios se separan.

- Yo también a ti. – Me dice y me sigue abrazando, pero no puedo evitar el miedo a perderla, la abrazo un poco más fuerte como si no quisiera dejarla escapar nunca más.

A veces, soy tan egocéntrica que creo que mis capacidades son suficientes para hacerla feliz, pero no sé si eso sea cierto; eso y el pensar que otra persona mejor que yo pueda interesarle, me mantiene con el corazón en vilo. Perdóname por mi inseguridad.

- ¿Te parece si dormimos un poquito? – Le digo mientras aún mis manos se aferran a su cintura y ella ya sabe, que ni dormida pienso soltarla.

- Me gusta abrazarte por atrás. – Sí, pero tengo miedo. ¿Y si cuando despierte ya no estás?

- Hoy yo quiero abrazarte también, compláceme. Sólo, acércate un poco más. – Me gusta pensar que ella también disfruta la cercanía conmigo.

- Muy bien. – Se acerca, pone su frente junto a la mía, y recibo un fugaz beso antes de dormir.

Pero mis sueños no son agradables, a pesar de lo cómoda que estoy contigo. Sueño que te pierdo, sueño que no eres mía, sueño que estás lejos, sueño que eres de alguien más, sueño que te alejas, sueño que ya no me amas. No, claro que no es un sueño, es una terrible pesadilla.

Despiértame, despiértame con un beso, aunque eres tú la que generalmente parece la bella durmiente.

Y cuando me despierto, estoy sola, no estás conmigo. Estoy sudando, incluso temblando, y las lágrimas bajan por mis ojos. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me dejas sola?

Veo que entras por la puerta y doy un suspiro de alivio, cuando me ves, corres a abrazarme muy fuerte, justo como necesito.

- ¿Por qué me dejas sola? – Le digo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras su cara refleja la más pura preocupación.

- He ido 5 minutos a la cocina, mi amor. Te dejé durmiendo muy tranquila. ¿Qué paso? – Me pregunta con voz dulce y comprensiva.

- No, no quiero que me dejes sola cuando estoy dormida. Hemos ido a dormir abrazadas y cuando despierto tengo los brazos vacíos. – Le digo con voz triste.

- Perdóname. Me quedo contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, pero dime qué pasó. – Me mira detenidamente, incitándome a hablar.

- Tuve una pesadilla, y no te la puedo contar porque me da mucho miedo que se haga realidad. No va a ser así ¿Verdad?– Me abrazo más fuerte a ella y sólo quiero recibir su cariño y protección.

- Claro que no se hará realidad. Además, yo estaré siempre para ti. – Se acerca y me da un beso en la frente y luego uno en los labios. Y tengo todo el deseo del mundo de creerle.

Me sigue abrazando y nos recostamos de nuevo. Limpia con sus manos delicadamente mis lágrimas, y las reemplaza por besos, y me empiezo a tranquilizar. Todo su cariño me da paz.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas noches, Señoritas...

Trayendo la continuación y final de este fic que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Especial agradecimiento a mi beta-Reader Nich'ya. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Al final, nos hemos quedado dormidas de nuevo, pero las cosas son completamente diferentes, sintiéndome protegida por ella, pude descansar.

Cuando desperté calculaba que era alrededor del mediodía. Estaba muy bien acomodada en su pecho completamente feliz de poder escuchar su corazón, siempre tan calmo y tan noble. Ella proyecta esa imagen de fortaleza y algunas veces de dureza, pero en realidad su corazón está lleno de bondad; muchas veces ha intentado convencerme de que ella es una mala persona, como si se olvidará que me ha mostrado la verdad de su corazón y ya no me puede engañar.

Decido contemplarla un rato mientras duerme, es realmente encantadora, se ve tan bonita y a la vez tan frágil, yo sé que muy pocas personas pueden verla como realmente es. Aunque a veces es algo torpe y odiosa, yo también tengo mis malos momentos, como aquella vez, durante el carnaval Hime; realmente rompí su corazón y su rechazo rompió el mío, no sé si nuestras heridas aún estén abiertas o si les falta poco para terminar de cerrarse, pero sé que estando juntas es la mejor manera de sanarlas.

Ella empieza abrir sus ojos, y yo no puedo evitar verla con algo de picardía, ella no hace más que sonrojarse un poco mientras sostiene mi mirada.

- Natsuki. – Sí, Natsuki, me encanta ver su carita de preocupación.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – Creo que ha tragado saliva, si ella supiera que tiene todo el poder del mundo sobre mí.

- ¿Tú me puedes explicar que es lo que te entretiene tanto en la laptop que ni volteas a mirarme? – Y bueno, ¡¿qué? Eso me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza.

De pronto se sonríe muy grande, realmente parece o muy divertida o muy feliz por mi pregunta y me da un bonito beso en los labios, se acerca muy lentamente, mientras con sus manos sostiene mi rostro. Yo ya estoy completamente hipnotizada por su mirada, finalmente siento sus labios, apenas rozando los míos, cierro los ojos mientras ella sigue jugando conmigo, me besa de forma suave, apenas moviéndose, muy lentamente, realmente hace que me sienta en las nubes. Seguimos en el beso durante no sé cuánto, porque he perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que se nos acaba el aire. Mientras nuestras respiraciones se calman seguimos muy cerca y ella roza su nariz con la mía en un beso esquimal.

- No te lo diré. – Me dice con tono juguetón y cara de autosatisfacción, y yo ahora le miro con absoluta desconfianza. – Vale, vale, te lo diré si a cambio me das otro beso.

Es oficial, ha descubierto que hace conmigo lo que quiere y se aprovecha de ello, no ha terminado ni de decirlo cuando ya están mis labios sobre los suyos cumpliendo a cabalidad sus deseos. De nuevo toma el control del beso y lo profundiza mientras sostiene mi nuca para acercarme más, y continuamos en él todo el tiempo posible, y la verdad es que si quiere una centena más de ellos por decirme lo que quiero saber, o sí los quiere porque sí, sólo tiene que decirlo, yo encantada.

Después de estabilizar mi respiración, la veo a los ojos y ella finalmente se decide a responderme.

- Veo tus fotos, tontita. – Mi cara que generalmente está tan acostumbrada a no demostrar lo que siente, hace mucho tiempo que no funciona con ella, así que estoy segura que puede ver mi sorpresa inicial, pero finalmente, ante una respuesta tan dulce, ¿qué más puedo hacer además de sonreír?

- Has sido muy mala conmigo, así que estás castigada. – Ahora soy yo, la que no puede con su gran sonrisa mientras su cara de consternación es impagable.

-¡¿Qué? – Me dice, mientras su rostro aún no se decide por ninguna emoción.

- Seguiremos enfermas, así que hoy te quedas todo el día en la cama conmigo "bajo mis cuidados". – Finalmente, su carita se decide y se sonroja por completo.

- Pe-pe-pero… - Sí, eres la más bonita de todas, mi amor.

- Pero nada, empezaremos por tu cuello. – Le digo con la voz más traviesa que tengo. - ¿No quieres? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa porque su cara y su agitada respiración, dicen claramente que sí.

- Yo… Sí quiero. – Me dice mientras cierra sus ojos y ladea su cabeza a la derecha, porque con la agilidad felina digna de un gato ya he llegado a su cuello, para empezar con el tratamiento de hoy.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Si les gusto comenten! Sino también... :P<p>

Siempre es bueno tener criticas constructivas... Un placer escribir para ustedes.

Saludos.


End file.
